A Norb's Life
by celestialhorse
Summary: Very, very old story I wrote that I actually sort of tolerate. A tornado hits the beavers dam, and craziness happens!


The Angry Beavers  
"A Norb's Life"  
Episode: #565  
Written by: Kelly Leigh  
First draft

Season: Summer

Reference to: The movie "Twister" and "The Night of The Twister", and "regular scenes of Angry Beavers"

Fade in:

EXT: OUTSIDE: POND: MID-DAY  
Fade to: Norb and Dag in pond, sky almost gray, boys wearing their bathing suits, Norb lying on back, Dag jumping off diving board into the pond.

NORBERT:  
Ah' 'his is a life.

DAGGETT:  
You can say that again Norbie. Now Daggett is going to jump into the pond with the biggest splash ever! (cries out like tarzan, grabs rope that is attached to a tree and swings down ito the pond making a big SPLASH.

NORBERT:  
(wet and anonyed) UGH! Go splash somewhere else!

DAGGETT:  
Well else can I make a splash? The pond is the only place for me to make splashes!

NORBERT:  
I can see that you are having fun. What about me?

DAGGETT:  
(angry)Oh everything is always my fault. Well you're the problem spoothead! For real, Norb YOU got a problem!

NORBERT:  
Like I care? You-en?

Norbert looks up to the sky, the sun dissapears behind clouds, and it's getting to a carcoal gray color on one side of the sky, the wind picks up, SFX: Leaves rustingly in the trees, birds stop singing, crickets keeps chirping but not as much

DAGGETT:  
Looks like a storms is a comin'.

NORBERT:  
Yup. Let's go back in the dam, watch the weathure…(Norb puts on accent voice on the word weather)

SFX: Beavers getting out of water, shaking water off their damp fur. Beavers go to the dam, as the clouds get closer and a bit hazy, a shadow forms over the dam making it look errie. Beavers walk into dam. Norbert turns on the TV to the weather staion to see a young meterogoilgist named Mark Rice.

MARK RICE:  
Hi. We have are having quite a weather change today! In the west huge storms are coming and in the east is snowing. (someone hands Mark a paper)Oh I just got this, a torndao been spotted in Oregon. Boy we are in trouble! Let's see our friend Ashley Kerns on the cmarea. What's going on Ashley?

On TV screen, Ashley a middle aged news reporter wearing a perfessional outfit stands in woods near the city, camrea shoots on the beavers' dam behind Ashley.

ASHLEY KERNS:  
Well, you see clouds are forming into dark clouds. In ages, we NEVER had weather like this but this could be the first.

SFX: Wind pushes Ashley, her hair wig comes off and we see a bald Ashley screams and blows off the screen being light as a feather in the air.

DAGGETT:  
Say that looks like our dam!

NORBERT:  
That is our dam and we better head for shelter.

DAGGETT:  
How'd you know it's our dam? I mean there is no such thing as a tordado.

NORBERT:  
I know what our dam looks like doof! Now, don't be afraid. You are aren't cha? Well don't be. Norby got everything thang under control.

Camrea shoots outside. SFX: Wind picks up, leafs rustle faster sounding like rice is in a paper bag getting tossed around. Clouds darken to a greenish, blue to a carcoal gray(darker then Daggett's tail.) Crickets stop chirping: NOTE: CRICKETS STOP CHRIPING WHEN THERE IS A TORNADO NEAR which isn't prooven true. Back inside the dam with the beavers looking outside. SFX: Thunder clashes.

DAGGETT:  
(whimpering and jumps on Norbert, rambling on in fear) I'm sorry Norbie but I am scared. We'll never see our friends again, we will never get our hits in Beaver Fever, we will never be famous ever ever again, our friends will never see us again . I will never see my Teddy ever again! I'll….

NORBERT:  
Daggett! Shut your trap! Nothing is going to happen. Why would we have a twister when we NEVER HAD ONE?!

DAGGETT:  
Oh yeah? Well you lived longer then me!

NORBERT:  
Dagget! I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER! Sheesh, poor guy is brain washed.

DAGGETT:  
Eh!

SFX: Rain pelts down on the dam, little circles form on the pond. Then it pours. Lightning flashes startling Norbert , SFX: Huge thudner clash that made both beavers jump.

NORBERT:  
(getting frightned, chuckling nervously)Oh yeah. It's just a storm. Nothing else. It will pass quickly. Don't worry about it Dag.

New angle on Daggett who has a pillow over his head and curled in a ball and whimpering. SFX: Thunder clashes, rains harder making it kind of hard to see out the windows. SFX: A howling wind near, sounding like a train going ooooooooo…..the winds howls. It stops raining for a few minutes. Everything is quiet and peaceful except for the wind which now roars closer. OUTSIDE THE DAM: We see a huge black tornado hurtling towards the beavers' dam. Norbert goes to open the door. Norbert's mouth drops open. The tornado is atleast 10 miles away.

NORBERT:  
(panicked, firm) DAGGETT! GET YOUR SPOOTY BEHIND OUTTA HERE! We have to head towards shelter.

DAGGETT:  
(whimpering) I want Teddy!

NORBERT:  
(more panicked, getting angry, feels being slowing down but needs to rush) WHO CARES ABOUT YOU SPOOTY BEAR! GET OUT OF HERE!

DAGGETT:  
Please Norby?

NORBERT:  
(sighs)Fine I will get your Teddy but GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Daggett runs out the dam, the door slams inwards and breaks off, wind howls, Norbert runs upstairs to get Dag's teddy. Norbert climbs Dag's ladder to get it. SFX: NEW ANGLE: Dishes fall out of cuboards, flour bag falls making a mess on the floor. Norbert runs downstairs fast but trips on one of Dag's toys. Norbert grunts in pain and gets up. Norbert weakly gets up and heads to the door. The couch, TV moves towards Norb like a herd of wild horses. The yahoo clock blinks:12:00. The couch pushes Norbert out of the dam. Norbert then gets up and runs the wind pushing him towards the twister. Norbert turns around and sees a black twister howlling towards him. Norbert screams, turns around and runs to the shelter where Dag was. The bear got pulled out of Norbert's embrace. Norbert then turns around to get the teddy bear. Dag opens the door and sees Norb.

DAGGETT:  
NORBIE! COME HERE! IN HERE! HURRY!

NORBERT:  
COMING! I WILL GET YOUR TEDDY BEAR!

DAGGETT:  
JUST FORGET ABOUT-(the wind lost Dag's voice, Dag seeks into the shelter, half expecting Norb will come in and other part forgetting about his brother. )

NOTE: The beavers had to shout since the wind was so deafing. Norbert got the teddy bear, the twister getting closer messing up Norbert's hair. Norbert had no time to run to where his brother was. Norb ran into the dam then the twister picks up the dam as if it was just one of those old fashioned little cars. The twister tosses the dam around in it's eye. INSIDE: Norbert is getting crushed, pushed around by the couch and over moveable funiture like one of those ugly rag dolls. Norbert then grabs on to TV for support. Then the door to the dam flies open and sucks Norbert and the dam with it. Then the twister throws down the dam like a thrower on a baseball team. Daggett being half stupid and half curious open the door and sees the twister and sees a cow flying around and other debris from the dam such as the toi-toi, Daggett's hair wig from "Beaver Fever", Daggett's muscular beaver costume, Baron Bad Beaver's helmet, the yahoo clock, cans of yahoos, the beavers' bunk beds, etc.

DAGGETT:  
(in shock)HEY THAT"S MINE! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU SPOOTY WIND THINGY! (acting tuff but too afraid to run out)

The twister dissapears and the now it's hazy. Trees are bare with no leaves, the dam is in place, tons of water was added in the dam but then it looks like a lot got out. Daggett walks out and walks into the dam and hears, SFX: baby giggling and crying.

DAGGETT:  
HEY! Who is in my house? NORBY? WHO IS THIS BABY THAT YOU LET IN OUR DAM? (NOTE: Dag doesn't relize that Norb is now a baby and thinks that Norb is in the dam alright as if nothing at all happened.)

Daggett walks into the living room that looks like the dam been shaken up and everything is a mess. Daggett sees Norbert as a baby wearing a diper on the couch which been flipped upside down. Daggett walks to the baby with hands on hips.

DAGGETT:  
Looks like Norb brought in a baby. Wait that seems intersting. You look just like Norb. (then it hit him)HOLY COW! You are Norb!

BABY NORB:  
(coos then cries since he isn't getting attention)

DAGGETT:  
Nuh uh! I am not holding you! Why should I you spooty mean brother you!

NORBERT:  
(looks at Dag with tears in his eyes and opens his mouth wide with small teeth and cries again)

DAGGETT:  
Alright. I'll hold you. (Daggett picks up Norbert. Norbert stops crying and seems to relax in Dag's arms) Oooo you cute coochi coo!(Dag pets Norb with one of his fingers, Norb grabs it and sucks on it.) SFX: sucking noise. Then Norbert' bites Dag's finger.)

DAGGETT:  
YEEEEEEEEOOOW! (pulls his finger from Norb's mouth.)YOU-

NORBERT:  
(baby giggles)

DAGGETT:  
I suppose you are hungry?

Daggett carries Norbert into the kitchen and fixes up some baby food. Daggett tries to feed Norbert.

DAGGETT:  
C'mon Norbie! Yummy peaches and bannna cream! Mmmmmmm!

NORBERT:  
(closes mouth tightly and looks away, refusing to take in the food)

DAGGETT:  
C'mon! It tastes yummy!  
(Daggett tries some and tries not to make a diguested face at the gross tasting food.)  
MMMMMMMMM! GOOD!

NORBERT:  
(Seems intersted and laughs)

DAGGETT:  
(puts the spoonful of baby food in Norbert's mouth then takes the spoon out.)

NORBERT:  
(makes an angry baby face and spits the food out on to Dag's face)

DAGGETT:  
(howls like a girl) OOOOOOO! I'm BLIND! I CAN'T SEE!

NORBERT:  
(baby laugh)

NORBERT:  
(then eats the stuff, while Dag washes his face)

DAGGETT:  
(goes to Norb)You're sure a brat you know that?

NORBERT:  
(spits in annoyence)

DAGGETT:  
Oooooh I forgive you.

Daggett takes Norbert into the other room and plays ball wit him. Daggett doesn't relize that it was the twister that made Norbert small and that Norbert might get big again. Knocking the door. Daggett sighs and gets up to the door. Barry the Bear was at the door.

DAGGETT:  
Hey Barry! How are ya doin'?

BARRY:  
Groovy baby. Say, isn't that baby looks like Nor…

DAGGETT:  
(Flat out lying)Well he it's not.

BARRY:  
Well I need to see Norbert for some recording tapes.

DAGGETT:  
Um eeer he's food shopping. Can you come over again?

BARRY:  
Sure baby.

Barry walks out of the doorSFX: door opening then closing. and leaves.

DAGGETT:  
Whew that was cloooooooose!

NORBERT:  
(chewing on a block)

DAGGETT:  
NOOOOOOOO! DON'T! (grabs the block out of Norb's mouth) I am sorry Norbie but you aren't old enough.

NORBERT:  
(grabs Dag's whickers and pulls out one.)

DAGGETT:  
(screams like a girl)

NORBERT:  
(laughs)

DAGGETT:  
OH! You think that's funny!

Daggett picks up Norbert and plays with him, playing ball, play jet, playing hide and seek.

SFX: loud music playing by a near house full of little mice.

NORBERT:  
(cries, the music is too much for his little ears)

Daggett goes to the window and opens it and tells the mice to shut up. They did after calling Daggett names.

DAGGETT:  
I GOT A BABY HERE YOU SPOOTHEADS!

Daggett mumbles and goes to Norbert who is now trying to talk.

NORBERT:  
Sss-sss-s—spoo—

DAGGETT:  
C'mon! What are you saying?

NORBERT:  
Spoot-ead!

DAGGETT:  
Say it again!

NORBERT:  
SPOOTHEAD!

DAGGETT:  
Good job Norbie! You can talk!

Daggett hugs Norbert. Then Daggett takes Norbert to bed. Now he sleeps in a crib.

Daggett hugs his teddy bear. Half the dam is torn off. Daggett then misses his real brother. He misses him teasing him. Tears filled his eyes.

Daggett then falls alseep and hears crying in the middle of the night, which startles Daggett

Daggett rolls of his bead in panic. SFX: Dag fall on the floor with a THOMP.

Daggett runs to Norbert.

DAGGETT:  
Norbie what's wrong?

NORBERT:  
Daggy…(Norbert tries to say it.)

Daggett picks up Norb and hgus him and takes him up this bunk and keeps him in bed with him. Norbert lies next to Daggett's head.

SFX: Birds chirping, the sun is up, it's a clear beautiful morning.

The same thing happens in the beginning of the story. Norbert is in crib and the seriens keep going on then off. Confusing Daggett, Daggett grumbles in pure annoyence. Then the seriens went off. Daggett just stayed downstairs. Norbert begins to cry. Daggett races upstairs. The dam begins to shake for another twister is coming but it's a tiny one. The twister spins around in the pond like a water sprout. Then it goes to the dam. Daggett takes Norbert, races outside to the storm shelter. Then the twister takes Norbert out of embrace.

DAGGETT:  
(cries)NORBY! NOOOOO! GIVE HIM BACK YOU STUPID SPOOTY WIND THINGY OR I WILL KICK YOUR…..(Dag then relizes he can't do anything about the twister but let it do what it needs to do.) eh…can't kick it. Spoot.

NORBERT:  
(cries and sqeauls as the twister tosses him around then he collapsed into giggles)

DAGGETT:  
NORBIE IF YOU FALL, I WILL CATCH YOU! You better not fall cause I ummmm I don't know where you are going to land.

SFX: wind howling decreases, twister dissapears. Then we hear big, grown up regular, Norbert screaming and falling from the sky out of no where and lands on Daggett.

NORBERT:  
(sputtering)Wha-? Where am I? Wha- happened?

DAGGETT:  
NORBY! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK!

NORBERT:  
Daggett, tell me where was I?

DAGGETT:  
Oh don't worry about it brother! You are back! (gives Norb a biiig hug)

NORBERT:  
Sure whatever doof. Let's go back in the dam.

DAGGETT:  
'Kay.

BARRY:  
Hey babys.

DAGGETT:  
Oh hi Barry!

BARRY:  
Hey where's that baby?

DAGGETT:  
Oh that was an illusion.

NORBERT:  
(obviously confused)What baby?

BARRY:  
Well, can I have the recording tapes Norbie?

NORBERT:  
(annoyed) Daggett! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GIVE MY RECORDING TAPES?!

DAGGETT:  
Uh-oh.

NORBERT:  
(angry)I amn SO gonna to kill you.

BARRY:  
Can I borrow them Norbie?

NORBERT:  
After I kill my brother.

BARRY:  
Okay babys.

Barry walks away, Norbert takes Daggett by the ear and drags him into the dam. The door closes and we only see the dam. Daggett is screaming. Norbert is tanuting his brother.


End file.
